zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rue
Rue is a user on The Zimmer Twins. Rue has created a qubo pic, "Aliens are Evil!", but the qubo pic was deleted when somebody hacked his account. Rue has created the longest series on The Zimmer Twins, "Victory", Now completed, with 150 parts! Rue left ZT for about 1 year, and made a suprising return in July, 2012. This is when he completed the series Victiory, the longest series on ZT. Rue has a website, www.ruewho.webs.com, where he posts Zimmer Twins Videos, as well as others, he had a chat on the website, but the chat was taken down, probobly because of piggle33, threatening to hack users through the chat. Rue also does game as well as song reviews on his website. Rue is a popular Zimmer Twins member on www.zimmertwins.com. His hit series, Victory, has taken over the title of "The Longest Series On ZT," surpassing Photo-bo's hit series The Origin Of 13. You can watch the first episode of Victory here. You can watch the first episode of The Origin of 13 here The following information is from http://ztfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Rue 2007 In 2007, Rue had a new digital converter and a new flat, widescreen television set. He discovered a channel named qubo and became interested in it. He later saw a commercial about a thing called Zimmer Twins, and became obsessed with it. And thus began the origin of Rue. He made his first movie, and thought it was funny, so he saved it and submitted it. 2008 2008 is when people started noticing Rue's movies. They thought they were great, and most of them were rated four or five stars. Rue started getting more and more popular, and as time went on, Rue was starting to get more and more noticed. 2008 was the official birth of Rue's popularity. New starters were added as the year went on as well. 2009 2009 was a normal year. New starters came and got deleted. Rue was very popular in this year. Everybody (or, at least mostly everybody) loved Rue's movies! Just like 2007, it was a normal year with nothing going on, just people making movies and blogs being submitted. But in 2010, all that was about to change! 2010 2010 was the year when everything changed. In March 29/30, the site went through a huge update. VIP memberships were paid for your movie to get noticed and you could get on the newest page on the site yet, the Spotlight. Rue started a series called Victory, and eventually it passed for the Longest Series On ZT. Rue, however, claims to be disappointed because there is no blog post about his hit series. 2011 Rue left the Zimmer Twins. He left behind an Alien Announcement movie, and departing, leaving many in tears. 2012 Rue came back in July of this year. Many were surprised at his return! Many made party videos, vip congrats videos, ect. But on November 4th, Rue left, and didn't want to make a big scene. He knew if he did, there were likely to be protesters.